


caroling, caroling.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [76]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe – No Powers, Boys Kissing, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Decorations, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, Hiding, Holidays, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Caroling, caroling, now we goChristmas bells are ringingCaroling, caroling, through the snowChristmas bells are ringingJoyous voices sweet and clearSing the sad of heart to cheerDing dong, ding dongChristmas bells are ringingor:  It's the first holiday season since Charles and Erik moved in together, and Erik has been learning about Christmas traditions.  But there's one that he really, really doesn't like, and he's willing to go to desperate measures to keep from having to deal with it.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202509
Kudos: 9
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	caroling, caroling.

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> Day 16 of my December writing challenge. Prompt by fleetwoodmcs on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 16 prompt: “What are you doing?” “Hiding from carolers.”  
> Day 16 title song: Caroling, Caroling by Nat King Cole

Erik loved Charles. Charles was the thing that he'd been searching for his entire life, and Erik had never been happier at the fact that fate had brought them together. It had been an amazing two years, and when they'd moved into a new house three months ago and began to live together for the first time, Erik felt complete.

And then December hit. 

Erik knew Charles celebrated Christmas. But what Erik didn't know was how many Christmas decorations Charles would put up, and he didn't know much about Christmas traditions. So, Charles decorated the entire house for Christmas, made sure that there was an appropriate menorah for Erik, and then he told Erik about some of the Christmas traditions that he really loved.

Erik found some of them endearing. He found some of them rather sweet. Some of them he didn't quite understand the point of.

The one that he didn't understand more than anything was caroling. Erik enjoyed a song. But he did not need people standing at his front door singing to him, especially about Christmas. So, he hoped that no carolers came to their door. He wasn't sure that he wouldn't just slam the door in their faces.

All of which was precisely why he currently didn't know what to do.

He'd come home from work a few minutes ago, through the back door since that's where the garage was, and he'd gone out the front door to get the mail when he heard the singing. Glancing down the street, he saw the bunch of people gathered in front of one of the houses' front door, and immediately turned around and went inside.

Erik looked around and tried to think about what to do, knowing that Charles would be home soon and that he would expect Erik to be waiting. They were planning on going out for a date night and he knew that Charles had planned something special for them. They'd hit the three months of living together mark and it was time to celebrate it. 

Erik peeked out the window, saw the carolers were getting closer, and he flipped off the lights. If he went upstairs, Charles would think that he wasn't ready to leave immediately. So, he decided to sit on the sofa in the main room where Charles could easily find him once he got home. Erik settled himself on the sofa, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. 

And suddenly the room was illuminated.

Erik's eyes shot open and he looked around, groaning. All of Charles's Christmas decorations were on a timer, and they had all just turned on. The tree was lit and the huge bay window was filled with various lit up snowmen and reindeer, and Erik was now clearly visible to anyone coming up the sidewalk. 

They really needed to find a curtain or blinds for that window. That would be happening this weekend. There would be no more putting that off.

But that was all irrelevant at the moment because right now Erik had to figure out what to do. He stood up and spotted the carolers walking to the house right across the street, which meant that there was only one house left between theirs and the carolers. Erik looked around, panicked, and realized there was plenty of room behind the sofa. So he walked over and quickly ducked behind it, laying down so it didn't kill his knees, and settled in to wait until the carolers rang the doorbell and walked away when it went unanswered.

So, of course, that's when Charles got home. 

Charles walked in from the back door and frowned. Erik's car was in the garage but the lights were off, so he turned them on and looked around. “Erik?”

“Turn the lights off! Now!”

Charles followed his voice into the main room, looking around until he spotted Erik's shoes sticking out from behind the sofa. “What are you doing?” 

“Hiding from carolers.”

Charles laughed. “Are you serious?”

“I'm dead serious,” Erik said. “Now turn off the lights so they think no one is home.”

Charles shook his head but flipped off the lights. “You really do hate caroling, don't you?”

“I do not need people at the front door singing Christmas songs to me,” Erik said firmly.

Charles laughed again and walked back into the main room, realizing the decorations he'd put up really did illuminate the room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with carolers either, so he walked over to the sofa and laid down behind it with Erik. “I hope you know that this is ridiculous.”

Erik laughed. “It probably is. But I didn't know what else to do.”

Charles just smiled at him. “You could have turned the lights off and just stood near the back door.”

Erik laughed some more. “I didn't even think of that. I really didn't.”

“You are so silly,” Charles said, reaching out to shift onto his side. “You're just lucky I love you that way.”

“I love you too,” Erik said, reaching up and caressing Charles's cheek. “I'm really trying to learn about your traditions. I just will never like this one.”

“You don't have to like them,” Charles murmured. “You don't even have to learn any of them beyond me getting presents on Christmas.”

“I want to learn them. I want to know what means so much to you.”

Charles smiled. “Well, I want to learn the Hanukkah traditions. I want to know about what means so much to you.”

Erik smiled back. “Really?”

Charles nodded. “I think it's the only way that this is going to work. You learn about my holiday and I learn about yours. I really think that this should have happened already, but we've never actually been around each other at the holidays before. We've always been so busy in December and me going home for Christmas has kept us apart for the last two weeks of it. But this year, we're spending all of it together, and we need to understand what means the most to each other. I've already started buying you Hanukkah gifts.”

Erik smiled. “I really like that we're spending the holidays together too. And I may have already purchased your Christmas present.”

Charles grinned. “Can I give you a Christmas present too?”

“Sure,” Erik said. “I'll give you Hanukkah gifts then.”

Charles leaned forward and kissed Erik softly. “We're going to make this work, Erik. I don't ever want to have to find someone after you. I just want you.”

“Then it's a good thing that I just want you too,” Erik murmured, kissing Charles again. “We're going to have a great holiday season.”

“Yes, we are,” Charles said, and Erik pulled him into a deeper kiss.

They kept kissing, losing themselves in each other, and when the carolers rang the doorbell, neither of them even noticed.


End file.
